Everytime We Touch
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: An Edward/Bella song fic of Everytime We Touch by Cascada. AH, AU and please review!


**A/n: Okay, this is a song fic of **_**Everytime We Touch **_**by **_**Cascada**_**. The flashbacks are from Twilight, so I don't own those. Oh yeah, this is an AH story, so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Everytime We Touch**

**BPOV**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

It's true. Even when I am sleeping Edward stars in my dreams every night. Every kiss, every touch, and every word. Even when were sleeping it only strengthens it. I don't know what I would do with out him…

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
__Without you it's hard to survive,_

I'd do anything for him. Hell, I'd die for him. If anything happened to him, I won't be far behind him. I only hope that if anything happened to me that he wouldn't sacrifice himself for me. I'm really not worth it…

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly,  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,  
__Need you by my side,_

I still remember my first day at Forks High when I moved in with my dad, and I saw _them_.

**Flashback**

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they had each a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention._

_They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students._

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of a Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was cropped short, and pointing in every direction._

**End Flashback**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
__I can't let you go.  
__Want you in my life._

I also remember when I unconsciously figured out that Edward and I were soul mates…

**Flashback **

_My assessment was confident. "Prophase."_

"_Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His hands were pretty cold, but that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung as if an electric current has passed through us._

**End Flashback**

Those are the best days of my life; I found my new family, and my soul mate.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
__You make me rise when I fall._

Every tear that I cry, my Edward wipes it away; everytime when I think I can't it any more, Edward gets me to keep going.

I can't even think of a world where Edward doesn't exist.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
__I can't let you go.  
__Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side._

But that doesn't matter, because all that matters is the here and now, and here and now, I'm am right where I want to be.

In the arms of my lover, husband, friend, and soul mate.

* * *

**A/n: How was it? Perfect song choice eh? I wanted to put this up for a while now, but I didn't have my book with me. This was supposed to be my first story, but things change. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NSSC**


End file.
